Harry Potter and The Power of the Sword
by LordZamme
Summary: Post-OotP. Chapter 5 up. Harry decides it its time to leave the Dursleys, fight with Uncle Vernon and Dudley turns violent. Harry finally leaves.
1. Arriving home

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, J.K. Rowling does. She owns everything I own nothing.   
  
Summary: Harry greaves over the loss at the end of Ootp, and decides Voldemort must pay. He gets help from Dobby, Winky and a few others and learns new spells, charms, and hidden abilities. Harry soon learns to change his pain into something that can fuel him.  
  
Since this is my first fanfic, I won't ask you to go nice. No, tell me what you think, how I can make it better and why I suck so bad.  
  
First chaper uploaded: 3-15-04.   
  
As soon as the car pulled away from King's Cross the fighting began. Uncle Vernon's veins throbbed in his temples and his face changed from a light shade of red to a dark Griffindor red after each time he repeated, "how dare those freaks threaten me!" Aunt Petunia was just nodding her head at Uncle Vernon's comments and turning to glare at Harry every couple minutes. Duddly, getting excited with Harry getting in trouble, began to hit Harry and shove Harry into the car door.  
  
As Uncle Vernon turned the car onto Privot Drive, Dudley shoved Harry extra hard into the car door, causing Harry's door to pop open. Harry not wanting to fall out of the moving car was forced to grab Dudley's massively fat arm. In one swift movement Uncle Vernon stommped on the breakes, turned in his seat and punched Harry in the face. Harrly let go of Dudly and grabbed his face with one hand and slowly pulled the car door shut. As they continued down Privot Drive Uncle Vernon's face slowly returned to its reddish pink and he stopped ranting. Harry slowly pulled his glasses out of his face and felt blood run down his cheek to his lips. Aunt Petunia seeing the blood began to yell at Harry, "DON'T YOU DARE GET BLOOD ON MY SEATS OR YOU WILL BE WASHING THEM WITH YOUR TOOTHBRUSH!" 'Oh Yeah', Harry thought, 'like its my fault. I think I need stitches.' Harry turned in his seat to look at Duddley and licked the blood off his lips. Duddley looked horrified and looked away. The rest of the trip was in silence.  
  
The following morning Harry was woken up at 5:30 a.m. by Aunt Petunia beating on his door and yelling for him to get out of bed. Harry gingerly placed his broken glases on his bruised and swollen face and looked for clothes. He decided to wear a shirt three times too big and the one pair of muggle shorts that fit and rushed downstairs. Aunt Petunia was standing in the kitchen waiting for harry with a long list, "Here is the list of your chores that will be done today. Your starting with the dishes and if I find a single dirty dish, I will empty the cubbards and you will wash them ALL!" Harry's jaw dropped as he read the list; dishes, weeding the lawn, mowing the lawn, painting the shed, and cleaning Dudley's bedroom. Aunt Petunia gave him a glare as she left the kitchen and Harry slowly began to wash the dishes.  
  
As Harry collapsed into bed having just finished cleaning Dudley's bedroom, he looked around his bare room and decided to unpack his trunk. He flopped off his bed and crawled to his trunk and slowly lifted off the lid. He took out his muggle clothes and tossed them onto his bed, treats for Hedwig went next to her cage, and grabbed a cloak to hang in his cubbard when something fell out of it. Harry looking down, noticed a piece of mirror on the floor and burst into sobbing tears, "last gift I ever got from Sirius and I break it, what kind of a godson am I?"  
  
Harry slowly unwrapped the cloak and looked at the broken mirror. He wanted so bad to see Sirius, to hug him, and tell him that he missed him. 'If only I wasn't so stupid! I should never have put my friends or loved ones in danger. VOLDEMORT WILL PAY!' With that thought running through Harry's head his eyes began to change. First they went from their normal bright green to all black, then the green began to force the black away until they were normal again. Harry's anger slowly faded away and he was left feeling more awake and full of energy. He placed the mirror on his nightstand and continued unpacking. As he pulled out another robe something small and golden fell out of his robe pocket and rolled under the bed. Harry started looking at his robe and realized that he last wore them... last wore them the night Sirius died. 'Never again Voldemort. Never again!' Harry flopped onto the floor again and reached under the bed to grab the lost object, pulling it out he realized what it was, "time turner." Regret hit Harry and hit him hard, tears formed in his eyes agan but he quickly pushed them back. He would not dwell on the past any longer; no, he would make Voldemort pay and Harry had a plan.  
  
_Dobby,  
  
__I don't know if house elf's can read so I am telling Hedwig to go to Remus if you look confused and he will find you and explain what I am trying to say. Dobby, I wish to hire you as my house elf, you will be given the same wages as Hogwarts but you will be working for me... Working not your Master. I know you have helped me out alot in the past and I hope you can continue to do so. I also need Winky's help too. Remus if your reading this stop Dobby or Winky from coming here, I need their help first. Dobby & Winky, if you both decide to work for me send Hedwig back with a sock, if you don't wish to then you can return Hedwig empty.  
  
__In case you agree Dobby, I have enclosed a list of things I need you and Winky to complete. Remus please don't tell Dumbledore about this, I have my reasons and promise to explain everything to you, you alone, when I get a chance.  
  
__Your Friend,  
  
__Harry Potter_


	2. Items & Letters

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, J.K. Rowling does. She owns everything I own nothing.  
  
Summary: Harry greaves over the loss at the end of Ootp, and decides Voldemort must pay. He gets help from Dobby, Winky and a few others and learns new spells, charms, and hidden abilities. Harry soon learns to change his pain into something that can fuel him.   
  
Since this is my first fanfic, I won't ask you to go nice. No, tell me what you think, how I can make it better and why I suck so bad. I have a website available for comments, just click on my name and click on the url.  
  
**_  
The following day Harry went through the same routine as the previous day with the exception of Harry sneaking a look at the sky every five minutes. Finally Harry managed to finish all his chores for the day and drag himself up to his room. When Harry opened his door he noticed a bouncing Dobby on his bed. "Dobby where is Hedwig?" Dobby just points to Hedwig over in her cage, and Hedwig gave a small hoot for being ignored. Harry began to grin as he turned back to Dobby, "Well Dobby, I take it you accepted my offer?" Dobby stopped jumping in mid-jump and began crying. "If Master Harry Potter doesn't want Dobby to be his house elf, then Master can give Dobby clothes."   
  
Harry quickly rushed to the bed and sat down. Dobby slowly floated back to the bed and began looking around for something to hit himself with. Harry seeing Dobby eyeballing things quickly grabbed Dobby and forced him to sit. "Now Dobby, I want you to, er. Um what I mean to say is that since you work for me you can't punish yourself at all and you can't tell anyone what we are doing. Is that understood?" Dobby slowly turned his gaze away from Harry's lamp to look at Harry and replied, "If Master Harry Potter wishes Dobby to never talk about Master Harry then Dobby and Winky wonts." Harry just grinned and replied, "That sounds good Dobby. Now lets see what you brought."  
  
The first thing Dobby gave Harry was the trunk Harry asked for. Solid Mohagony with cedar trim, consisting of four compartments that have been expanded. The first compartment is 4'X8' for books, the second compartment is 6'X8' for storage of brooms and cauldrons, the third is 36'X64' with a bedroom and enchanted kitchen, and the fourth room being the most used is 50'X100' for training and library. Harry began to look over the trunk noticing that it is spell resistant and has voice activated compartments. After Harry had finished admiring his new trunk, Dobby pulled out a small pile of books and expanded them to normal size. Amongst the books were the titles:  
  
Apparation Level 1 by Ruth Gray Wandless Magic 1863 by Alice Pledge Updated Underage Magic Restrictions by Ministry of Magic Secret to your Animagus by Venus Chicken How to duel like Gilderoy Lockhart by Gilderoy Lockhart Fanclub Rise and Fall of Dark Lords in the past century by Mars Power Chams and Transfiguration secrets your teachers didn't teach by Maxwell Excalibur  
  
After Harry had sorted his books and placed them into his first compartment he turned back to Dobby knowing what the last item on the list was. "Master Harry Potter will be happys with Dobbys. Dobby dids as master said. Dobby wents to the Goblin banks and tolds them Dobby is masters house elf and masters wants all documents about his accounts. The evil Goblin said Dobby couldn't get em, but Dobby tolds them master would be unhappy's and remove all his money's." Harry smiled and replied, "good job Dobby, but did you get the paper?" Dobby's grin began to appear as he reached inside his pile of hats and pulled out a large piece of parchment and handed it to Harry.  
  
_Last Will And Testiment of Lily and James Potter  
  
If anyone is reading this then our hopes of hiding in Godric's Hollow has failed and Voldemort has killed us. We had hoped of hiding until we knew that Harry was strong enough to fight back. We shall name Harry sole beneficary with a small exception named later on.  
  
Upon our deaths we have decided that Harry James Potter shall live with his godfather Sirius Black. If Sirius is not alive then Harry is to live with Remus Lupin. Under no circumstance should Harry need to leave the wizard world for more than 5 years however if Harry has been in the muggle world Harry will not recieve his full powers until his 16th birthday.  
  
Upon Harry's birthday, Harry shall be granted access to his school vault #. At the end of Harry's 5th year Harry shall be given access to all Potter vaults and be immancupated.  
  
Estimated vault value 1980 - 32 million galleons  
Estimated Jems, Jewels, Heirlooms 1980- 16 million galleons  
Estmiated Land value 1980 - 100 million galleons  
  
Vault Numbers: School: , Family: 101, Morauders:543  
  
Family Homes:  
Potter Place - Scottland (Unplotable)  
Godrics Hollow - England (Fidelus)  
Cherry Hill Manor - Wales (Unplotable)  
Primal Palace - Island off of France (Unplotable)  
  
Lily Potter James Potter Albus Dumbledore  
Lily Potter James Potter Witness  
_  
"148 MILLION! And Dumbledore knew! I am... I am a legal adult. I am responsible for making my own decisions now." Harry collapsed onto his bed, tears forming in his eyes. Dobby wasn't sure if he did something bad so he just hopped from one foot to the other aqwardly. "Dobby has Winky already started?" Dobby looked over to Harry and nodded. "Ok Dobby, thank you so much, you can go help her now." Dobby waved and popped out.  
  
Hours had gone by since Dobby had left, Harry had started reading books that Dobby had brought and was distracted by the sound of wings. Harry looked up from his book and saw a group of owls outside his window. Harry quickly shut his book and opened his window. Several owls flew in a dropped letters onto his bed and flew back out the window. Harry shut his window and flopped down on his bed and began reading the letters:  
  
_Harry,  
  
Hey mate. Hows it going? I know your probably blaming yourself for Snuffles death but there was nothing you could do. I know I could have helped more but I was dealing with an attack of the killer brain. Ginny filled me in on what happened and I want to say I am sorry. I like Snuffles too, he was kinda like the brother I wish Percy was. But lets not get into that. I asked mom when your were coming over but she said we have to wait until Dumbledore says.  
  
Ron  
_  
Harry threw Ron's letter onto the bed and tore into another:  
  
_Harry,  
  
I am so sorry Harry. I should have been there to help you and Snuffles. I messed up and I messed up bad. Things would have been different if I was thinking more clearly. I am sorry Harry. I promise to make this up to you, one way or another. So please don't blame yourself, cause I know you will. I have decided that I will be spending more time with you this year than in the library (I know!). I have decided that since You-know-who has decided he wants to torture you the rest of your life, then I will help you stay alive. I hope to see you this summer to explain what I mean but if I don't I will explain on the train.  
  
Love,  
Hermione  
_  
Harry just stared at the parchement for a while, shrugged, threw the letter onto Ron's and grabbed another:  
  
_Harry,  
  
Im sorry Harry. I know Sirius meant alot to ya. He means alot to me too. He took cares of Buckbeak for me and I own him for that. Since I can never repays that debt to em, I am paying it to you. So if you ever need a half-giant for somethin, I am here.  
  
Hagrid  
_  
Ideas began to form in Harrys head but he pushed them off for the second as he grabbed another letter:  
  
_ Harry,  
  
I know, I know. I miss him too. He was like a brother to me, as was James. I am the sole remaining survior of the Morauders (excluding the traitor). I have decided that the Morauders need more, well ummm... Morauders. I have decided that since you cause the most problems at school that you should be made a member. I am hoping to help you train this summer but am currently busy with "other things" so we will have to wait on that for now.  
  
Remus - Moony - Lupin ( NOT PROFESSOR!!!)_  
  
Harry laughed as he read the letter but he wouldn't need the training. Nope next time he saw Lupin he was gonna kick his butt then call him professor. Harry tossed the letter onto the now growing pile and grabbed another:  
  
_Harry Potter,  
  
Congratulations Mr. Potter, it seems you made it through another year. Yes, I know I should be going easy on you at this moment in time. But as students always say in my class, I never give an inch. So therefore, I have decided that you will be Quidditch Captain this year since there will only be three returing players. Don't worry about those idiotic decrees that stupid woman made. You shall be returning to Quidditch and your firebolt is in my office being polished as I am writting this. I expect you to be in top condition and ready for the season as soon as school starts.  
  
Professor McGonagall_  
  
Harry pulled the Quidditch captain badge off the parchment and placed it onto his chest. Harry turned to the last letter and opened it and began to read:  
  
_ Harry,  
  
First off I want to say that I am sorry for the loss of Sirius. I know that this is troubling times for you and people around you, but you must understand that you have been choosen to defeat Voldemort. Second, I have decided that you shall be a Prefect. Mr. Weasley has stepped down from his role due to what he called "Percy effect". Finally, Harry my door is always open to you, if you need anything just ask.  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
_  
Harry pulled off the Prefect badge and stuck it next to his Quidditch badge. He reread Dumbledores letter and began to tear it up. When he finished that he turned back to the book and flipped it open he reread the page he was on earlier and yelled out, "Dobby I need you!" Moments later Dobby appeared holding a small model of a house. Dobby handed it to Harry and Harry began to look it over. "Very nice Dobby, but make sure you put a small room under the stairs, you never know when you need a little space." Dobby nooded and touched the model, it began to glow and another room popped into place under the stairs. Harry set the model on his bed and turned back to Dobby, "Ok Dobby we are going to begin our training. I think we should do this in the trunk so the Ministry of Magic can't take away my wand." Dobby nodded as Harry opened up the trunk and began to climb in.   
  
_Authors Note I can't remember what Harry's vault number is.. If you know it, then please email me._


	3. Borgin & Burkes

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, J.K. Rowling does. She owns everything I own nothing.   
  
Summary: Harry greaves over the loss at the end of Ootp, and decides Voldemort must pay. He gets help from Dobby, Winky and a few others and learns new spells, charms, and hidden abilities. Harry soon learns to change his pain into something that can fuel him.  
  
Since this is my first fanfic, I won't ask you to go nice. No, tell me what you think, how I can make it better and why I suck so bad._  
  
_I have a website available for comments, just click on my name and click on the url.

* * *

_  
Days flew by for Harry, in fact Harry almost never left the trunk except for his evening jog to and from Mrs. Figg's house. Each morning Harry would begin training at 4 am and finish by 2 pm. Afternoon's were spent reading and practicing new spells with Dobby and Winky. The first thing Harry had learned was Metamorphmagus. Since Harry had found out he was a wizard and had made his hair grow when he was younger, he decided that he most likely would be able to learn it quickly. After Metamorphmagus training Harry started on mastering the Fidelus Charm, apparation, transfiguration, and began working on finding his animagus form.  
  
Soon the day arrived Harry had been waiting for, his trip to Diagon Alley. Dobby had agreed to take Harry to Diagon alley and help Harry spend his fortune. Harry made up a list of places he wanted to go to, and what he wanted to buy at each. At exactly eight am Dobby arrived in Harry's room wearing only one hat and two mismatching socks. "Ok Dobby, the first place we need to go to is Gringotts. I am going to change my appearance so no one knows its me. Get us as close to the building as possible." Dobby nodded his head, reached out to grab Harry's hand and with a POP they were gone.   
  
Harry and Dobby walked into Gringotts five minutes after they arrived to Diagon Alley. Dobby had placed them right outside the door but the goblin outside the door was startled and questioned them until he finally allowed them to enter. Harry and Dobby walked down the corridor until they found an empty counter. "Hi, I am here to gain access to all of Harry Potters vaults." Harry looked around as he spook and placed his key on the counter. The goblin looked at the key closely and said, "very well sir. Griphook will take you to the vaults." Griphook led them to the railcar and they both hopped in. Dobby screamed with glee as they flew down the tracks and Griphook even smiled at Dobby.   
  
After several minutes they pulled up next to Harry's vault. Griphook hopped out and turned to Harry, "lamp please." Harry handed the lamp and got out of the car. Griphook handed Harry the lamp back and said, "key please." Harry was ready for this and handed Griphook the key before he even finished the sentence. Griphook stared at Harry for a moment the unlocked the door. The pile of money was enormous, twice the size of normal and sitting on top of the pile was a note. Harry reached for the note and began to ready:   
  
_Harry,  
  
Hey kid. Sorry for the shock of all this money, but I wanted it to be a surprise. Bellatrix started to access the Black Family vault. I never wanted the money, but I definitely didn't want her to have it. So I came up with a brilliant idea, your gonna love it. We are going to decorate Grimmwald Place, Muggle style. I mean no magic what so ever. We could start this as soon as you get here after you turn 16. We will tear down, and rebuild all with our hands. Anyways, I had Remus drop this off and he said that he would help you learn animagus, I of course, will be helping too. Anyways, see ya when I see ya.   
  
Snuffles  
_  
Tears began to form in Harry's eyes but he forced them back. Grieving wouldn't help now, he would have plenty of time after he defeated Voldemort. Harry pulled out several money bags that he had transfigured and put 1,000 galleons in each bag. Harry stood up, placed the note in his pocket and walked out of the vault. Griphook continued to stare at Harry. Harry noticing this turns to Griphook and asks, "Yes Griphook, can I help you?" Griphook nods and replies, "every goblin has a different greeting for each customer. How did you know I wanted the key?" Harry quickly thought back to him entering the vault and realized he had made a mistake. "Well, promise me you won't tell anyone. I am really Harry in disguise." Griphook nodded and they rode back up to the top with Dobby screaming.  
  
Harry and Dobby left Gringotts and started walking towards Knockturn Alley. A elderly wizard stopped them said, "Sorry sir, Knockturn Alley is unsafe right now. Your going to have to put off your, er, "legal" shopping until the aurors can set up a patrol." The man walked back to the entrance of Knockturn Alley and began to pace back and forth in front of it. Harry turned to Dobby and asked, "Dobby would it be possible to apperate us inside Knockturn Alley?" Dobby looked at the entrance of Knockturn Alley for a moment before he turned to Harry and replied, "yes master. Dobby knows of a place insides there, but I don'ts know where it is." Harry thought about this for a moment before he spoke, "as long as were inside, I think I can get us to the stores I need to shop at." Dobby reached out for Harry's hand and POP they were gone.   
  
When they arrived inside Knockturn Alley Harry began to look at the shops to see if they were near anything familiar. Instantly people began to crowd around Harry and Dobby and Dobby tried to forced them back. Finally, Harry spotted a store he was looking for and began to pull Dobby to it. An elderly witch tried to grab Dobby and pulled off one of his mismatched socks. Dobby screamed, and tried to grab it back. Harry stopped, let go of Dobby and pulled out his wand. "Accio Dobby Sock." The sock flew out of the witches hand and landed in Harry's outstretched hand. Harry pointed his wand at each of the witches and wizards near them and they all backed away. When they reached the entrance to the store Dobby put his sock on and began to thank Harry. Harry smiled and opened the shops door.   
  
As Harry and Dobby entered Borgin & Burkes, Mr. Borgin appeared out of the backroom. He was a little startled to see a boy and a house elf but managed a weak, "hell-o?" Harry just grins and replies, "Hello Mr. Borgin, I have a large list and I want everything on it." Mr. Borgin's eyes grew twice the size of their normal shape at the thought of making a profit. Harry seeing Mr. Borgin's reaction, slowly walks over to the counter and gracefully leans on it.   
  
Harry glances around and mutters something that Mr. Borgin just can't quite hear. Mr. Borgin leans towards Harry with a ever so nice, "Er. Come again?" Harry grins again and repeats, "I know you deal in some very bad and dangerous Dark Arts items Mr. Borgin. However, I can let that slide if you give me a fair price." Mr. Borgin leans back with a grunt and replies, "prove it."   
  
Harry steps back from the counter and begins to change his appearance. First his eyes turn cold, his face grows old, his jet black hair turns to a soft dirty blonde, and he grows in height. Soon standing before Mr. Borgin is Lucius Malfoy. "I have a few -ah- items at home that might embarrass me if the ministry were to call." said Mr. Malfoy with a sneer. Mr. Borgin just stood there so Lucius continued on, "Good day to you Mr. Borgin. I'll expect you at the manor tomorrow to pick up the goods."   
  
Mr. Borgin nearly collapsed as Harry began to change back into himself. Dobby emerging from underneath a table rushes to Harry's legs crying. Harry glances down at Dobby and pats his head. "So Mr. Borgin, can we keep this fair, or do I need to stay as Mr. Malfoy?" Mr. Borgin glances around the store before replying, "yes, but please, I never want to see that man again." With a nod Harry whips out his list and sets it on the counter.   
  
With a quick glance at the list Harry begins to name off things. "I need the potion ingredients and instruction on how to make brute strength, a potion that allows for underage magic, vissasarium, the strongest Healing potion you have, and the potion to find your animagus. "As for books I need:   
  
The Revised 184th Edition Floo Network Directory,   
Apparition Secrets for the Dark Wizard,   
Occlumency and Legilimency for the Weak Wizards,   
and What the Ministry of Magic Doesn't Want You to Know"   
  
As Harry was reading off his list Mr. Borgin was running around his shop, grabbing things off his self, ducking into the backroom returning with vials and placing them onto the counter. Mr. Borgin takes Harry's list and reads over it quickly, "I actually have two Healing potions sir. The first one fully heals you but it also can cause you to grow odd body hair. The plus side to the potion is, it is mixed with some giant blood so you will be unaffected by stunners and other week spells. The second is a potion I have been creating. It will fully heal you, give you ample energy, and if you brew this potion for six months and give it to someone who has gone mad from the Cruciatus curse, in theory they should awaken in six months from the time it is ingested. I can not for sure say this will work. Theory only." Harry informed Mr. Borgin he would like the second one.   
  
"I also need a hipflask, Mr. Borgin, It needs to have three compartments, all voice operated and keyed into my voice, and the fluids I put into it can never go bad." Harry started to glance around the room as Mr. Borgin ducked into the backroom again. He reappeared with a flask and began to add up the items. "208 Gallons, 14 sickles and 20 knuts, sir." But Harry wasn't reaching for his money bag, he just kept looking at something across the room. Dobby seeing what Harry is looking at rushes across the room and returns with a solid Holly wood walking cane. Mr. Borgin's eyes flashed as he saw the cane. He then took it from Dobby and began to explain, "this my friend, is a rare cane indeed. This was crafted by the first son of Godric Griffindor, after his fathers death. It was stolen soon after by the Dark Lord of that time. It has since then been taken by the next Dark Lord and so on. No one knows what its true power is, not even You-Know-Who. After You-Know Who's defeat Mr. Malfoy took the cane and had it at his manor up until 4 years ago. Until now it has been sitting over there.   
  
"Oh yes, I have studied it and from what I can tell it looks like it was crafted with the intention that you permanently infuse a powerful wand and magical sword to create something that could destroy any creature know to wizarding kind. I have thought about infusing it, oh yes, but I believe it is more valuable the way it is." Harry just could not keep his eyes off it as Mr. Borgin twirled it in his hands. Mr. Borgin put the can to his side and it was clearly a few feet short of reaching the ground. Harry not managing to take his eyes off the cane asked, "may I?" Mr. Borgin just shrugged and handed Harry the cane. The moment Harry touched the cane it was like the first time he had touched his wand. He felt the power radiating out of him, making him feel indestructible. Harry placed the cane at his side and the can began to stretch. Soon it looked like it was made to fit Harry. Mr. Borgin's jaw dropped. The cane began to change from its dark and dusty black to a bright blood red. The dark G. G. engraving slowly faded away and was replaced with a golden H. P. Mr. Borgin seeing the H. P. initials just nods his head. "Well Mr. H. P. your total just came to 1,000 galleons." Harry just nods and Dobby rushes to the counter and places Harry's money bag on the countertop. Mr. Borgin looks at Harry and dumps the money bag out. One thousand gold galleons drop out of the money bag and land on the countertop. Dobby grabs the money bag back and the new items that Harry just bought. As Harry and Dobby are about to leave Mr. Borgin calls out, "I know this much about the cane. If you snap the fingers on your right hand once the cane will disappear. Snap the same fingers again and the cane will appear in your hand. You can make the cane disappear and come to you even if your not in the same building." Harry nods and leaves.   
  
After Harry and Dobby left Borgin & Burkes they were once again met by the same group of wizards and witches. Dobby began crying and clutched Harry's leg. The witches and wizards noticed the new packages and began to form a circle around Harry and Dobby. After a few seconds they began pulling out their wands and pointing it at Harry. Harry slowly turned in a circle, looking and studying each person's face. Harry began to twirl the cane in a circle. Faster and faster until a shield began to form around Harry and Dobby. "Avada Kedavra!" Crucio!" Imperio!" spells began flying towards Harry and Dobby but Harry just kept spinning the cane. Dobby shrieked as the spells hit the shield but never broke through. Harry kept twirling the cane faster, causing the shield to grow. Soon the shield was so large that it caused the witches and wizards to be pressed against the walls. Harry slowly began walking down street, Dobby hopping happily after him.   
  



	4. Memorable Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, J.K. Rowling does. She owns everything I own nothing.  
  
Summary: Harry greaves over the loss at the end of Ootp, and decides Voldemort must pay. He gets help from Dobby, Winky and a few others and learns new spells, charms, and hidden abilities. Harry soon learns to change his pain into something that can fuel him.  
  
Since this is my first fanfic, I won't ask you to go nice. No, tell me what you think, how I can make it better and why I suck so bad.  
  
I have a website available for comments, just click on my name and click on the url.

* * *

Harry now lay on his bed, having finished his shopping hours ago. Dobby was running around the room putting all Harry's new items away in Harry's trunk or sticking the items Harry wished to look at in the corner. Harry slowly rolled off his bed and began looking at all the potions, vials, books, weapons, and armor lying on the floor. Harry slowly picked up the dragonhide armor and began putting it on. Dobby rushed to Harry's side and began to size the armor. After several adjustments Harry 's new armor fit perfectly and he strode up to the mirror. "Well, don't we look like an auror.", the mirror said, Harry just grinned. Dobby brought over the potions and handed one of them to Harry. Harry uncorked it and took a small sniff, since it smelled better than the Polyjuice potion from Harry's second year he decided to drink it. After several seconds Harry began to feel something forcing itself out of him and with a quick flash of white illuminating everything in the room Harry felt normal. After a few minutes to calm down, Dobby handed Harry the next potion, and with one quick sniff Harry was ready to vomit. The smell was terrible, a combination of a Polyjuice and a Dreamless Sleep Potion. Harry plugged his nose and downed the potion, forcing himself not to vomit as he did so. Instantly the potion took effect, ripples ran wild across Harry's body, reshaping and greatly increasing the size and strength to each muscle. Dobby was forced to resize Harry's new armor several times before Harry's muscles found the shape that they wanted to stay at.  
  
Moments later Harry was swinging his sword around the room while Dobby was once again rearranging the room for what must have been the tenth time in just a few minutes. Slowly Harry began to work the armor until it moved like a second skin and he was able to increase the speed and strength of his swings. Harry kept swinging the sword until his arms weren't able to hold the sword up any longer; finally he collapsed on his bed and began to read his book on animagus forms.  
  
The following morning Harry woke up and was surprised to find that the book he was reading was on top of the pile of books he had bought and his glasses were on the nightstand. Dobby walked in the room as Harry put his glasses on and Harry asked, "Dobby did you take off my glasses last night?" Dobby quickly looked up at Harry and responded, "yes master, if Master don'ts want Dobby to do's that Dobby won'ts." Harry quickly shook his head, "No Dobby. I was saying Thank You. Dobby burst into tears and rushed to Harry and hugged his legs. Dobby quickly made Harry breakfast and Harry informed him of what his plans were for the rest of the day, shopping in.........Muggle London.  
  
After lunch Harry slipped out of the Leaky Cauldron and began walking into central London. In fact this was the only time in Harry's life where he was truly alone, no uncle Vernon glaring at him, and most of all, NO ORDER MEMBERS FOLLOWING HIM! Harry practically skipped to the nearest department store, which happened to be WalMart. Upon entering Harry quickly grabbed a cart and headed for the muggle clothes. Hour's later Harry finally emerged with his selections and continued his shopping. Nearly five hours after Harry had entered he finally left. After hiding in an alley near the store Harry quickly shrank the bags and put them in his pockets. Harry walked around London window shopping before finally heading back to the Leaky Cauldron and packing up everything for the return to Privot Drive.  
  
An Hour after Harry arrived in his room he turned to Dobby who grabbed Harry's hand and apparated them away with a soft pop. Hedwig immediately gave a hoot as the two appeared in Harry's bedroom, but as soon as Hedwig saw Harry she stopped. Harry strained his ears for any sounds in the house but the house was silent which meant that the Dursleys weren't home. Harry began unpacking after sending Dobby away; first he threw all of Dudley's "hand-me-downs" back into a compartment of his trunk to be burned later, and unpacked all of his new clothes. Hundreds of t-shirts, sweaters, and muscle shirts, mixed with hundreds of shorts, jeans, and boxers. After clothes Harry moved on to his books and then to placing his weapons around his room on the wall. Finally, Harry was pulling off the last of Dudley's "hand-me-downs" that he would ever have to wear in his life, and crawled into bed...bad idea.  
  
_Voldemort was bored, drumming his fingers on his throne wishing that he could make his plans speed up. After several moments he summoned Peter to his side. "Yes, master?" Voldemort despised the man but he had his uses...for now. "Wormtail, go get the recruit." Wormtail flinched slightly but ran from the room returning moments later. Wormtail and a man who hid his face with his robes entered the room. The man continued forward until he reached the stairs and kneeled, Wormtail quickly left again. Voldemort sneered at the man kneeling before him. "Mr. Weassley, sso nice to finally meet you...hmmmmmm sseemss I have another vissitor. I will call on you ssoon Potter!"_ _With a shove Voldemort pushed Harry from his mind, but before Harry left he saw red hair under the cloaked mans hood._  
  
Harry awoke screaming and quickly jumped out of bed searching for a piece of parchment and quill. After writing a quick letter to Dumbledore Harry began searching the night sky for Hedwig since she still hadn't returned from hunting. Had Harry paid attention he would have heard the door unlock, and had Harry been paying attention, Harry would have heard the grunt as the door was pushed all the way open. Unfortunately for Harry all he heard was someone saying "boy" and turning around to see a fist the size of a ham inches from his face. The fist connected with Harry's nose with a sickening crunch and forced the back of Harry's head into the window, causing the window to shatter and crack Harry's head open.  
  
Dobby had picked that unfortunate moment to pop into Harry's bedroom to clean. Dobby saw the fist connect, Harry's nose break, the window shatter, Harry's head break open, and Uncle Vernon speak, "teach you to speak in my house." Dobby quickly burst into tears and began to rush to Harry's side. However Uncle Vernon wasn't going to let that happen and kicked Dobby hard in the ribs sending Dobby flying into the wall and falling to the floor in a heap. Had Vernon never kicked Dobby, and had Vernon never spoke he would have heard more glass break and noticed the form behind him.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I had this chapter almost finished but needed to reformat my computer due to a virus it had. I accidentaly forgot to backup the chapter. Sorry for such a delay. I am currently writting the next chapter and should have it out in two weeks. However, I am bribed easily and could have it out sooner. Wink, Wink.. CLICK ON MY NAME, AND JOIN MY YAHOO GROUP  



	5. Sticks and Stones

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, J.K. Rowling does. She owns everything I own nothing.  
  
Summary: Harry greaves over the loss at the end of Ootp, and decides Voldemort must pay. He gets help from Dobby, Winky and a few others and learns new spells, charms, and hidden abilities. Harry soon learns to change his pain into something that can fuel him.  
Since this is my first fanfic, I won't ask you to go nice. No, tell me what you think, how I can make it better and why I suck so bad.  
  
I have a website available for comments, just click on my name and click on the url.

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes and quickly shut them due to the amount of sunlight that was shining through his bedroom window. After several moments of squinting, Harry finally decided to put on his glasses and see about sneaking downstairs and getting a quick breakfast. Almost as if reading Harry's mind, Dobby popped into the room and floated the plate that was hovering above his head onto Harry's bed and began tidying up around the room.  
  
Harry finished his breakfast and began looking around his room for a book to read while he bathed. After selecting a book, Harry headed inside his trunk to a small bathroom that Dobby had made, and began an hour-long bath to fix a small headache that was beginning to form. After his bath, Harry sat on his bed and finished reading the chapter that he had reread for the entire hour he was in the tub, "Giants Blood - Uses to increase your abilities." Once again ideas began forming in Harry's head before he remembered that Hagrid had promised Harry that if he ever needed anything he would help. Harry jumped off his bed grabbed a piece of parchment, quill and some ink and began writing.  
  
_Hagrid,  
  
Hello. Sorry I haven't gotten a chance to write back. I want to thank you for the letter and all the presents you have gotten me throughout the years, I have been selfish and never properly thanked you. However, this letter isn't about regrets in my past. Instead this letter is about the future and hopefully a future I can live to see. I can't say too much but was hoping to ask a favor. I was reading a book called "Giant Truths, Fact or Muggle Fiction?" and there was a chapter in the book that forced me to remember the attack the Ministry led on your house. Stunners were bouncing off you left and right due to immunities on your mother's side of your family. There is a darker book that I came by, don't ask I will tell you later, that talked about blood transfusions and how to gain every advantage to it. However, nobody has ever gotten a giant or even a half-giant to willingly give blood. I am asking you to think about it and get back to me with your response. If you agree call Dobby, he's a house elf that works for me, oh and Hagrid... if you didn't tell Dumbledore, that would be very helpful.  
  
Your friend,  
Harry  
_  
After finishing his letter Harry tied the letter to Hedwig, who had returned sometime during the night, and reopened the book once again. Moments later an owl began tapping on his window, Harry closed his book and opened the window to let the owl in. After giving the owl some water, it flew out the window and Harry opened the letter:  
  
_Harry,  
  
I am at a loss of thought as to why the wards failed for the past two days but during the night the wards flared so much that I couldn't apparate in to check in on you. The wards are still flared and I am still trying to figure out why. However, the wards are slowly fading back to their normal states and the order will be able to pick you up at the end of August to bring you to the headquarters. Also, Ms. Granger has mailed me to send you some D.A.D.A. books and unfortunately Fawkes can not pop in and drop them off to you at this time. I hope to see you as soon as you arrive and have a short chat with you.  
  
Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_  
  
After rereading the letter, Harry tossed it aside and decided to write Hermione and Ron.  
  
_Hermione,  
  
Thank you for sending the letter to Professor Dumbledore, however, I had already sent Hedwig to Diagon Alley for some. I haven't sent you a letter in a while to tell you how I am, I am dealing with the passing as well as I can. The reason I am sending this letter is to tell you to read up and prepare as much as you can for the next year. I KNOW! I realized something, Voldemort won't stop trying to kill me and if you are going to be around me you will most likely a target and I want you safe. I have to write Ron so I will see you if you will be at Snuffles place.  
  
Harry.  
  
Ron,_  
  
_I have already written Hermione and I will tell you the same thing. You need to be training as much as you can. By the time school starts you should be able to do more then any student in our year and up. I KNOW! But since Voldemort doesn't take a holiday I think that we shouldn't either until he is defeated. I hope to see you at the end of August at Padfoots place.  
  
Harry._  
  
After setting the letters on his nightstand, Harry slowly climbed into his trunk for his daily training. Hours later an exhausted Harry climbed out of his trunk, collapsed in his bed, and was out by the time Dobby had pulled the covers over him. Harry's dream's were as pleasant as could be for a fifteen year old boy who had fought against the Dark Lord of the time five times and survived, watched a friend of his being killed, and watching his godfather being killed just over a month ago.  
  
The following morning Harry awoke early and headed into the bathroom. After taking a quick shower Harry headed back to his room and noticed a note taped on his door:  
  
_BOY!  
  
Do these chores by the time we return from picking up Marge. And no lip from you when we get back.  
  
Rake backyard  
Weed Garden  
Trim Hedges  
Mop Floors  
Clean Dudley's Bedroom  
Clean Spare bedroom  
Wash Dudley's Clothes  
Sweep Driveway  
  
Vernon  
_  
Harry reread the note over again, he couldn't believe all the chores that they had left him but what he couldn't believe even more was that they expected him to be civil with Aunt Marge on top of everything that was going on. Harry ripped the note off the door and ran into his bedroom calling for Dobby. Dobby appeared in the room and set a bottle on the nightstand that contained a dark red liquid with a slight black tint in it before answering Harry, "Master Harry called Dobby?" Harry glanced at the bottle before returning to Dobby, "Yes Dobby. I hate to do this to you but I need these chores done and when you are done with that will you help me pack? We are going to Godric's Hollow tonight." Dobby took the letter from Harry and popped away.  
  
Harry began packing up everything inside his room. First he started collecting all his clothes then moved on to his books and parchments. Hours later Dobby had returned and helped Harry pack up the rest of Harry's things just as the Dursleys returned home. Harry heard the front door slam and Aunt Marge's voice echoing up the hallway about some pup's bitch of a mother. Moments later Uncle Vernon's voice yelled up the stairs for Harry to get down there and grab Aunt Marge's bags.  
  
Harry slowly walked down the stairs to see 4 enormously large bags sitting on the bottom of the steps. Dobby appeared at the bottom of the steps and made the bags lighter. Harry grinned as he grabbed the bags and quickly dashed up the stairs and set the bags in the spare room. Dobby popped in and made the bags heavy again, so Harry picked them up one at a time and dropped them extra hard on the floor for effect. After walking into the kitchen Harry quickly grabbed a glass of juice and sat at the table trying to be ignored by the Dursleys and Aunt Marge for a few more hours until he made his escape.  
  
Minutes seemed to drag on as Uncle Vernon repeatedly filled Aunt Marge's glass with strong scotch and they talked about pups Aunt Marge owned. Just minutes before Harry was ready to leave Aunt Marge finally noticed that Harry was sitting at the table and the conversation quickly turned bad. "Ah so the little s-shit has joined us has he?? I keep telling you Vernon you s-should hic just throw him out like the trash he is," Harry kept staring forward as Aunt Marge kept throwing comments at him. Unknown to the anyone sitting at the table Winky was under the table switching out Aunt Marge's drink for a strong sleeping draught that she had got from the castle before they left. Aunt Marge took a big gulp of her drink, slammed her glass down on the table shattering it before continuing, "your bitch of a mother should hic have just kept her legs clos-" Aunt Marge's head slammed into the table with a sickening thud. Uncle Vernon turned to Harry but Harry looked just as shocked as anyone sitting at the table. After a quick pulse check, Dudley and Uncle Vernon dragged Aunt Marge up to her room and let her sleep it off. Harry cleaned off the table and for a second he thought he could smell a sleeping draught but quickly decided that it was just him being nervous about leaving.  
  
Uncle Vernon met Harry at the bottom of the staircase and quickly began threatening him, "boy if I find out you had anything to do with that I will severely beat you and you will feel pain like you have never before!" Harry just began smirking before replying, "Uncle Vernon I had to re-grow all the bones in my arm in one night I don't think there is anything you can do that will top that." How wrong Harry was, in one quick movement Uncle Vernon's hand grabbed the back of Harry's head and slammed it into the railing causing the railing to crack and large splinters of wood to break off. The next moment Uncle Vernon's large fist met with Harry's ribs causing several to crack and one to badly break. Harry coughed up some blood before Uncle Vernon's fist once again hit him in the stomach causing him to double over. Uncle Vernon raised his foot to kick Harry in the face but the blow never came. Winky flew out from under the table, tea cozy billowing behind her as she shrieked to Harry's side. Her power was radiating out of her as she threw Uncle Vernon into the wall opposite the stairs with her magic. Dobby popped in when he heard Winky's shriek and noticed Harry's beat up form laying on the bottom step. Winky quickly began checking Harry for internal bleeding and trying to get Harry to regain conciseness. Dobby quickly went on the attack levitating Uncle Vernon and slamming him into the walls on both sides of the hall before dropping him harshly on his backside causing the house to shake.  
  
Aunt Petunia and Dudley quickly rushed downstairs to see a beat up Harry slowly standing and Uncle Vernon laying flat on his back bleeding badly from a cut above his right eye. Dudley clenched a fist and went to punch Harry but Harry ducked and grabbed a large piece of wood from the banister and drove it into Dudley's bicep. Aunt Petunia shrieked and rushed to Dudley's side, who was passing out, and tried to hold Dudley up but ended up pushing him down the stairs where he landed next to his father. Harry slowly walked up the stairs to his room and grabbed his overfilling trunk as Dobby prepared to pop them away. Winky grabbed Hedwig's cage and popped away. Harry looked around his room through a swollen shut eye and blood dripping over his one good eye before nodding to Dobby and disappearing.  
  
Hours later Dumbledore sat in his office staring at a piece of parchment that recorded the levels of the wards at Privot drive. The wards showed high still and Albus was just about to turn in for the night when suddenly the wards dropped to nothing again. Concern flashed across Dumbledores face for a moment before he rose from his chair and went to the fireplace. After grabbing some floo powder Dumbledore called for Remus. A moment later Remus's head popped into the fire; "yes Albus is there something that I can help you with? I was just about to head to bed." Remus saw the concern on Albus' face and stopped speaking waiting to hear what was wrong. Dumbledore gave a weak smile before he replied, "as you know Remus the wards on Harry's house have been abnormally high lately, well they have just completely failed once again. I want you to go check it out and if there is an attack, which I doubt, get a hold of the order." Remus gave a quick nod before disappearing. Dumbledore began pacing his office waiting for a reply from Remus as to what is wrong.


	6. Nice Kitty

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, J.K. Rowling does. She owns everything I own nothing.

Summary: Harry greaves over the loss at the end of Ootp, and decides Voldemort must pay. He gets help from Dobby, Winky and a few others and learns new spells, charms, and hidden abilities. Harry soon learns to change his pain into something that can fuel him.

Since this is my first fanfic, I won't ask you to go nice. No, tell me what you think, how I can make it better and why I suck so bad.

I have a website available for comments, just click on my name and click on the url.

* * *

Remus walked up to the door of Privet Drive number 4 and began knocking. After several moments he checked the door to find it unlocked. Remus pulled out his wand and slowly pushed the door open, gasping at the sight he saw. Vernon still lay in the hall with a pool of blood around his head, Dudley lay face down with a large piece of wood still in his arm, and Petunia lay passed out halfway up the stairs. Remus quickly cast a few reviving spells and dashed up stairs to Harry's room. Remus opened the door expecting to see Harry curled up on his bed feeling guilty for Sirus' death and attacking the Dursley's. Remus heard movement in the room behind him so he opened the bedroom door to see a fully nude Aunt Marge masturbating on top of the covers. Remus quickly shut the door but quietly enough not to disturb her and turned back to Harry's room. Anger quickly flowed through Remus as he turned back to the stairs. Remus launched himself off the railing landing on his feet and turned to Vernon who was trying to figure out where he was. Petunia shrieked and rushed to Dudley's side who still wasn't awake yet. Remus stepped over Dudley and grabbed Vernon and pulled him to his feet before speaking, "where is he? **WHERE IS HARRY!?**" Vernon still looking dazed mumbled out, "freak....attacked... furry...gnomes....stairs." Remus dropped Vernon onto his backside before kneeling beside Dudley. Petunia was still crying, and trying to drag Dudley away from Remus. Remus looked at the piece of wood in Dudley's arm to the railing and back again. Remus grabbed the piece of wood and pulled it out sharply. Dudley moaned but didn't stir. Remus cast a healing charm and another reviving spell before apparating out of the house.  
  
Hours later Dumbledore was still pacing in his office figuring Harry was in his room still fast asleep. The look in Dumbledore's eyes said that he hadn't slept at all last night and the fact of the matter is that Voldemort had also chosen last night to try to free his Death Eaters from Azkaban. Dumbledore chuckled slightly at the thought, Voldemort thought they were in Azkaban unguarded but that couldn't be farther from the truth. Azkaban was guarded, Fluffy was there, along with a few giants Dumbledore had persuaded to come to the light side, and a few of Aragog's children. Moments later Reumus' head popped into the fire startling Dumbledore. "Albus, I have some bad news. I arrived at Privet drive to find the Dursley's unconscious and bleeding in the entry hall. Harry's room lay barren without anything to say that he has even been there a minute. Albus, do you think he has him?" Dumbledore stared at the fireplace for a moment before replying, "No, I strongly doubt Tom has him. Do me a favor and check the Leaky Cauldron? Check to see if Harry is there, if he isn't check to see if there is a room for a Neville Longbottom. He once used that name in his third year. Let me know what you find. Oh, and Remus? Don't tell Molly yet." Remus gave a quick nod and his head disappeared. Dumbledore turned to Fawkes as he thought out loud, "Harry why aren't you home?"  
  
Little did Dumbledore or Remus know, Harry was home. He was unpacking everything he owned into Godrics Hollow. Dobby and Winky were dusting in the downstairs library while Harry was upstairs in his room unpacking his new clothes and testing out his new password protected walls in his room. (See the picture at my yahoo group) Hours passed as Harry explored his new home, there was a large kitchen in the northwest corner of the house, Dining Room in the Southwest corner, Library in the Northeast corner and a couple sapre bedrooms and a large prefect size bath on the south wall. What really caught Harry's eye was the large split marble staircase to the upstairs. The marble was a light gray with green speckles in it that reflected the light off the enormous enchanted ceiling that always stayed sunny without any clouds in the sky. Harry left the downstairs and began searching the second floor of house. He began looking at some of the family portraits that Dobby had taken out of his family vault, and found an intersting portrait near the loo in the northwest corner of the second floor. The portrait must have been taken many years ago, before Harry was born. The portrait was of Dumbledore, Moody, James and Lily Potter, Fank and Alice Longbottom, Remus, Lupin, Peter, and Snape all standing at Hogwarts near the Room of Requirement. After several minutes of looking at the portrait Harry went down stairs to get some lunch and begin his new training.  
  
Hours passed as Harry began his new studies of Transfiguration, Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms and Potions. Soon Harry was surrounded by new tables and chairs, tea sets, suits of armor that were attacking him and Dobby. Harry concentrated on transfiguring the tables and chairs to use to deflect spells that dobby shot at him and the tea set into shields and cannonballs to stop the suits of armor from taking off his head. Winky would pop in once in a while to switch places with Dobby, and Dobby would pop off and get Harry's mail from Hogwarts. After finally calling it quits for the day Harry sat in the library with a warm butterbeer and his animagus book.  
  
_The key to finding your hidden animagus, the step - by - step method  
  
1. Find a quiet place where you can be yourself, with no distractions.  
  
2. Take the revealing potion an hour before you begin your studies.  
  
3. Clear your mind, and think only about your inner magic.  
  
4. After you start to find your form, concentrate on all details of the shape.  
  
5. When you feel you have a good grasp on what it its, open your eyes and flip to the appropriate section.  
  
6. Study the anatomy of the animal very closely. You can't afford mistakes.  
  
7. Return to you quiet place.  
  
8. Find your inner animagus form again.  
  
9. Concentrate on changing your form into the creature.  
  
10. DO NOT TRY TO CHANGE BACK HALFWAY THROUGH! Complete the transformation!  
_  
Harry having taken the potion a little over an hour ago began trying to clear his mind. Minutes later after blocking images of the veil, Sirus, Hermione, Cedric, and the abuse from the Dursley's, Harry stared into his mind trying to find his animagus form.  
  
Hours passed by as Harry meditated and only had a very basic shape of his form. Something with four legs and a tail. Harry was about to stop when the form began coming into focus, Harry could see large ears, massive paws, stripes running down the back and a large set of teeth. Harry pulled himself from his mind and began flipping through the book in his lap.  
  
_White Bengal Tiger: Rarity 1:19,583,845,578  
  
Weight: 400-600 pounds Length: 9.84 feet long Features: Excellent swimmers, stealth, nocturnal, brute strength.  
  
Recommendations: Since this form is so rare and the last person to accomplish this form lived over 1,000 years ago the ideal way to change into this form is visiting one in Asia or finding a muggle zoo. After you have observed the way the tiger walks and stalks its prey, you can finally appreciate the beauty of the beast.  
_  
Harry sat back in his chair and stared at the anatomy of the tiger, and tried to remember if he had seen one the summer before his first year. After several seconds Harry remembered seeing one just before he set the boa loose. Harry once again closed himself off to the world and entered his mind. Harry began concentrating on changing his hands into paws, mouth into jaws, hair into fur and growing a tail. Moments later Harry jumped off the couch and tore off his clothes with his teeth. The house seemed so much bigger, full of smells that he had to investigate and test his abilities. Harry burst from the library and began running down the hall to the kitchen in search of that wonderful smell. On his way there he saw Winky and tried to stop but ended up sliding his butt around and rolling over onto his side. Winky quickly rushed to his side and stared at him for a moment. Slowly she reached a hand over to Harry and patted his head and said, "good kitty." Winky smiled and continued dusting. Harry slowly got up and quickly dashed off again to the kitchen. Dobby was in front of the stove when Harry slid nose first into the kitchen counter next to him. Dobby turned to Harry and smiled before returning to his cooking. Harry stood on his hind legs and put his front paws on the counter trying to see what Dobby was making. Dobby slapped Harry's paw and told him he would have to wait for suppertime. Harry nodded and went back to try and find Winky again. Harry dashed up to his room and grabbed the red bottle that Dobby had brought him when he was at Privet Drive before returning to his search.  
  
Harry found Winky in the library waiting for him with a new set of clothes and a large needle. Harry slowly dropped the bottle in Winky's hand and laid on the couch. He couldn't look at the large needle as she began filling it, he tried not to whimper as she pushed the needle past his thick skin, and tried no to cry as the blood began mixing with his own. Harry(tiger) began glowing as the blood continued mixing with his own for several minutes before returning to his natural state. As Harry began falling asleep he changed back from his animagus form and Winky conjured a blanket to put over him. Harry tried to tell Winky thanks but soon passed out from exerting so much energy.  
  
Tomorrow would be a test for him, tomorrow he would create a new morsmorde.

* * *

Author Note: Sorry for the delay, i had to rewrite this chapter I don't know how many times trying to get it to match up with later chapters.  
In the next few chapters Harry will have a vision, master apperation, and get ready for his birthday. NO PARTY though. I hate storys where Harry has a party, he is a loner not a party person.  
  
I have a Yahoo group where I post the chapters on black backgrounds with white fonts, I answer all my reviews there, and I have a few Harry Potter pics and tidbits I have written. 


End file.
